Black Feathers and Red Eyes
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: What if Bella was Lucifer. What if she found her mates when she was dealing with trash in her territory, Fallen Angel!Bella. Not good at summaries though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Guys, it's my first fanfic on here so if you gotta flame, don't burn me to a crisp please. Plus, it's a F/F one, Bella will have maybe 2(?) mates. Most likely 3 (._. ) … Anyway, if you don't drink the Fem tea, go drink coffee. Lastly, if any of you guys have a wattpad, and you like what you read here, I'm somewhat working on there under the name of Beat-to-the-Box. Once again thank you for reading and enjoy..,

"Bella, are you ready to go?"

I quickly gathered my bags and ran downstairs to my right hand Fallen. Yeah, that's right. Bella Swan is a fallen angel and not just any Fallen either. I am the leader of all Fallens, Lucifer. Isn't he supposed to be a he? Nope, just common sexists couldn't stand the fact that a girl scare the living shit outta God and Satan.

Anyway, we're moving because of the fact that there is a large group of demons in my territory. If there was a small group and they went by my laws, they would be fine. But that's not the case, it's the trouble making demons this time. Wait, where is my territory in that fact then? Well my dear mortals, it consists of North and South America and the country Japan. Back on topic though, me and Razier are moving to a small little, rainy town of Forks. Despite its boring vibe it seems to emit, my instincts tells me this will be interesting.

We flew our way to the airport and were careful to make sure humans that can see through our glamor didn't see us. After landing by our privet jet, I let my wings retract. To everybody that is unaware of my nature, they just look like regular wing tattoos. Within a few hours of flying from Arizona, we landed at an airport about 45 minutes from our destination. Soon we reach a house that we just outside the city limits. "My Queen, welcome home." My left hand, Tari greeted me as I walked up to the house. The house had three floors and was a modern log cabin. It had came furnished with the main colors of black and red.

"Is the portal and everything set up?" I asked as I turned to see Tari nod in confirmation and her sister walk up next to her. They both had long raven hair just as glossy as their wings. With them being my second in commands, their wing symbolizes their power with each having two pairs of wings. They hard large supple breast and bodies that looked like they were carved from only the most steady and talented of hands. The only difference between them were their eye colors. Razier had electric blue eyes whereas Tari's were emerald green. "Well then, I guess it's time to eat." I say with in a playful manner. While we can eat human foods, it doesn't really hurt or help us in anyway. We eat the soul, blood, and meat of the dirtiest of sinners or the purest of God's sheep. Demons and angels can only eat the opposites of what they are, no in between for them.

After a brief nap and getting ready, the three of us make our way to school on our Kawaski Ninja ZX-6Rs, all our respective colors. As we pulled into the school's parking lot, there was four things I could smell; Two friends, demons, vampires and hormonal teenagers. _'Go get our schedules. I have to go talk to someone.'_ Before they had room to answer I graceful jumped off my bike and made my way to the old friend.

"Hello baby vamps!" I say, my natural playfulness showing, but there's always that on person that has to disrupt the mood. "How come I can't read you?" he asked a deep scowl on his face. His bronze hair looked as it wasn't tended to for a good couple of days. And if I were to be truthful, his growl sounded like a kitten purring. I turned to the familiar scents and was met with Jasper and Emmet with bright smiles on their faces. "Hello boys," I say and the both bow with a subtle 'My queen' then I was taken into a bear hug by the big teddy bear hybrid. A shocked looked passed through everyone, especially the humans that were watching. I could already hear the rumors spreading throughout the student body.

"I'm happy you're here, but why are you here?" Jasper asked, concern and happiness raiding his features. I nodded and once again, a bug interrupted. "So, what's happening?" Mr. Sex-Hair asked unsuccessfully trying to probe Jasper and Emmet's mind. I gave him a weak glare that seemed to shut up, for the moment. "Call Carlisle and tell him to meet at your house," I order and one of them do so while the other gets everyone into the cars. Once everyone started driving, I took flight, having no problem keeping up with the speeding cars. After ten minutes passed we made it to a large glass house. I was led to the living room.

"Who's scent am I smelling?" I asked taking deep breaths of the air around me. "Roses, honey, and vanilla…" I trailed off. Emmet burst out laughing as Carlisle cleared his throat as he sat down. "So may I ask who and what you are?" the man asked in complete curiosity. "Of course," I replied. "I am the leader of the fallen angels, Lucifer, but I would prefer if you called me Bella." He looked thoughtfully before he started to introduce his fairly large coven. "As you know I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme." For some reason, I became pissed when he said that. When I came in eye contact with the brown-haired woman, I could tell she was in fact mine. Her scent of honey also gave out the obvious to me. If she also felt it, the only person that would know. I gave him a questioning look and was returned with a subtle nod.

"And Jasper's mate, Alice." The black haired pixie squealed and jumped me for a hug. I hesitantly accepted at and then put her down. Although, everyone noticed a growl emitting form Esme. "Are you alright, my love?" Carlisle asked and Esme nodded, looking down. "I just forgot something, that's all." I stared at her, hoping I would hear her bell voice again. "My eldest, Edward," he continued, clearly not that worried for Esme. All of a sudden the scent roses and vanilla came rushing back and I quickly stood up and walked to the front door. I opened it just in time to see the blonde haired vampire break the tree line. She stopped when she looked at me and time seemed to still, like it did with Esme…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's the second chapter… Forgot to do this in the other chapter…

Disclaimer: (announcer's voice) I do not own Twilight or its characters, unfortunately. If I did, Eddy boy wouldn't have got the girl

Anyway, later on in the story I'm going to add some of my own characters, yay me. Also, I don't like the idea of sparkly vampires so yea… And please R&R if you like the first chapter (and this one).

"And this is Rosalie," the coven leader said. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and went back into the house. When we resettled, the seating was slightly different. I noticed that Edward sat closer to Carlisle then Esme did, who was sitting next to my right side. Rosalie sat on my left side a couple feet away but looked as if she wanted to move a little closer. Now my nose was completely filled with the scent of roses (ironically), honey and vanilla. After a brief silence, I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"You boys still have your wings?" I asked.

"Yea, but we haven't used em since we were turned," the giant said with a pout. I looked at them and said, "Well, I guess it's time for a breather." I got up and walked outside to the backyard. With a flash, my normal clothes changed to a black tang-top, black skinny jeans and black polished combat boots. The vampire family sped out. "I'll go easy on you guys for this round," I say as a light taunt.

"I wanna go first!" Emmett yelled as he took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. A pair of wings sprouted out of his back and a cry of shock passed through the rest of the family, excluding the ex-soldier. "Come on Ripper," I start with a blood-hungry smile, both sets of canines sharpening," Show me your wings!" Five more pairs appeared as he charged.

Emmett went for a tackle, but I side stepped and he ran into a couple poor trees. He got up laughing. "Need to get used to the speed again." Then he jumped, but never landed. He circled me in air then dived. Before he was able to hit me, I round-housed his body into the ground leaving a crater of his imprint. "Emmett!" Jasper yelled to him as he threw a battle axe. The axe was double edged with black blades and with the Italian inscription 'Dark Wing, rip and tear the weak.' Those words are never to be spoken. Jasper's neither.

Emmett ran up and brought down the axe but was blocked by a katana. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Esme get up from her spot. I pushed the towering man off and sent a kick to his stomach then did the cliché backflip kick. I wasn't surprised when he still able to stand up laughing. "I give up," he said between laughs," But your still fun to spar with." He kneeled then went to sit with the rest of the family.

Next was Japer. "For you Morte, I will use one set. You like the thrill right?" Jasper put on a slight smirk as his six wings shown. His choice of weapon was a staff, and I pulled out another katana. While his inscription said 'Dark Wing, bring death to those who reap,' mine finished off that of what could bring Hell on earth and Heaven. 'Dark Shadow, open the gates for the souls you now and forever will keep.' These lines were said together once and to tell the truth, it didn't look pretty.

I let a set of my wings show. My wings went a foot over my 5'5 body and the feathers were longer and sharper than normal Fallen wings. Flexing my wings, I take my stance. Fast but with caution, Jasper came up to strike my side that I deflected with one of my swords, and jump back a couple feet. For a couple of minutes, we were deflecting each other's hit. If vampires could work up a sweat, I'm pretty sure Jasper would have a good coat. Finally, I see him falter. I let him give a hit then all Hell breaks loose.

Rosalie and Esme pin the 'offending' vampire to the ground causing him to submit instantly. If the situation was different than how it was, I would be laughing, but no. Fate wants me to play his game (Yes, Fate is an actual person. Who do you think controls the bitch called Karma?). I let out a sigh and walk over to the two females. Picking each one up, I bring them both into the house. When I set them down, a look of confusion and shock at their actions are plastered on their faces. This time I do laugh.

"Come on now. I know I have a pretty body, but I can take care of myself," I say with slight amusement. "Just sit here and calm down," I say then I walk back outside. My current left and right hand have arrived. The sun was starting to set and my stomach starts growling. "I will be going to hunt. Jasper and Emmett, come with me. You're going back to your original diet for a while." I could hear their footsteps behind me, but not but not before the coven leader decided to step in.

"I'm guessing your diet isn't animal?" he asked with curiosity, but I didn't need Jasper's gift to know he is angry that I was ordering around _his_ family. "No it doesn't, and neither does Jaspers and Emmett's." Golden Boy ran up to me, and was quickly caught by the neck. I started squeezing his neck till cracks started to form. "I suggest you keep your mate in check, Prince," I say with a smirk. Carlisle's anger showed this time "Oops. Was I not supposed to say that? Oh well." Throwing Edward to the dirty blonde, I look and saw Esme in the doorway. I gave her a sad look then turned with Jasper, Emmett, and the twins in tow. After a couple hours of hunting, we split ways.

The next day was a Saturday, so I woke up pretty late. The twins had the PS4 hooked up playing Black Ops 3 online and dominating. "Good morning, Bella," Razier said barely glancing up from the video game. I grunt in response and head into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pull out and down the bottle of apple juice. "I have some more friends that live in the area, so I'm heading out to visit. Call me if something happens." They both nod and I head out the door.

I head to the neighboring 'town' La Push to meet up with said friends. I find the familiar scent and it leads me to a two story house. Before I even step on the driveway, I was surrounded by thirteen wolves. They were the size of horses but still looked like pups. "Look, I'm not in the mood to spare lives, so I suggest backing down" The warning was thrown in the wind as the first jumped at me. Dodging the flying dog, I pull out a .900 Smith & Wesson XVR 460 Magnum. Instead of the 6-shot barrel, mine was nine and was an instant kill on hit. Nothing I shoot ever get back up.

As I aimed, their savior finally spoke up. "Yo, Bella. I'll punish them later." The gun quickly disappeared and I turned and squealed. "BEAR!" I yelled sounding like a fangirl. The other members of the pack shifted back into their human forms, surprised to be seeing their worldwide feared alpha look so… venerable. "So I hear that your king alpha. What does that make Brian, the prince?" Sammy burst out laughing as said person walked out the house. "That's not fair ," Brian said with a smile. We shared a brief hug before the mood turned serious. Sammy, the 6'6 tan bear of a guy ran his hand over his short curly hair. He turned to the dark-skinned man the stood 6'3 with a box cut. "Let's get down to business then," the tan shifter said.

AN: I decided that I would add some OC's. My friends said hey, put me in and I did. They are different from other shifters and you'll see how so later. Any questions and suggestions you can pm me or leave it in the comments. I'm gonna disappear now…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for those who liked my story. I feel important ^_^. Also if you followed me on wattpad, thanxs. I will try to put this story and update the existing stories on there. This chapter is in Esme pov. SO without further ado, please read and review…

Esme POV

I looked up from the magazine on the counter when an unfamiliar scent hit me hard. Not only that, it made me weak to my knees and heat pool in between my legs. What got me furthermore, it wasn't Carlisle's scent. I followed the scent into the living room and saw a young female with flowing chestnut and a heart shaped face. I didn't see the rest of her face because Carlisle was standing in the line of view. The family filled into the room and took their places. I sat down next to my husband and started to fantasized about the Fallen named Bella. I thought about the ways I could…

"And this is my mate Esme." I quickly looked up and saw the rest of her face. Her eyes were an electric purple that seemed to get slightly darker. I was lost in them until Alice went and hugged her. A growl unwillingly emitted from my throat, grasping everyone's attention. "Are you all right, my love?" Carlisle asked. "I just forgot something, that's all," I reply hoping it was sufficient for him to continue. I felt the angel's gaze on me. Suddenly she got up and open the door in time to see Rosalie break the tree line. "And this is Rosalie," he said. Bella nodded and walked back into the house.

The seating was slightly different then the first time. Instead of sitting next to the dirty blonde leader, I sat next to the Fallen leader and Edward took my place. Ever since I was born into this second life I knew I was below Edward. But I didn't miss the fact that my son was closer to Carlisle than I was moments ago. Bella broke the silence by asking a question that I wouldn't expect to hear.

"You boys still have your wings?" she asked looking to Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah, but we haven't used em since we were turned." Emmett answered with a pout. It seemed no one knew what to say to the conversation because besides them, we were all quiet. "Well, I guess its time for a breather." Bella walked outside and was in a new set of clothes. Her black skinny jeans hugged her hips and her black tang top showed off her arm muscle and a see the outline of her slightly toned stomach. Her black boots looked more dangerous than her smile. All in all, she looked more than attractive.

Of course Emmett was the first on to run off and tear off his shirt demanding the first turn. If I could, I would've fainted from the sight of six wings sprouting out of Emmett's back. I sat on edge as he charged ad Bella. I noticed Jasper with a black chest with purple and red colored engravings leading into an imprint of a hand. When the boys first came, they made it clear that the chest wasn't to be touched by anybody but them.

Jasper put his hand on the handprint and it unlocked. Then he pulled out a large double-edged axe. The blades were black and there was inscription that I didn't get to read. "Emmett!" Jasper called and threw the weapon. Emmett caught the axe and swung it down towards our Bella. I only stopped there when I saw her summon a katana and when I realized what I just thought. Our Bella…

I didn't fail to see her finish off the large vampire(?) with one of those cliché backflips you see in the movies. Jasper also took off his shirt saying he didn't want rip it up. He turned back to the chest and picked up a staff. Walking up to Bella his six showed. "For you Morte, I will use one set. You like the thrill right?" Bella said taking her stance with a smile. It was one of those smiles that could probably scare the shit out of Satan; if he existed. For a few minutes, there was blocks and evades from both of them.

Then, if you were paying as close attention that I was, the Fallen's smile got even deadlier. When Jasper took a hit, both Rosalie and I run and pin Jasper to the floor. Growls were heard from both of us and no sign was given that we were going to let him up. The next thing I know was our mate was carrying us into the house.

"Come on now," she started with a knowing smirk. "I know I have a pretty body, but I can take care of myself. Just sit here and calm down." When she walked out I turned to the strawberry blonde. We sat and store at each other for a minute. Then I heard Bella calling Jasper and Emmett. I made my way back outside to see what was happening. Before the boys got far, Carlisle decided he needed to step in.

"I'm guessing your diet isn't animal?" he asked, but there was a strain. I wouldn't have noticed if I was still human. Bella turned to confront him on his decision to interrupt their way to eat. "No it doesn't, and neither does Jasper and Emmett's." I was able to hear the irritation in her voice. I could feel her irritation. Then Edward ran up to her to attack but was swiftly caught by his neck. She squeezed at his neck till cracks formed. I turned to Carlisle to see him crouched growling.

"Better keep your mate in check, Prince." I felt something in me break and anger flew through me. "Oops. Was I not supposed to say that." She threw the boy to Carlisle and turned and looked to me. She had a sad smile. Bella walked away to do what she was going to do and I watched her leave. Something wanted me to go with her. Instead I walk over to Carlisle and I punched him. It wasn't one of those punches you see when the boys are wrestling, there was a huge dent in his face.

"I stayed with you because you told me I was yours. I stuck with the animal diet even though it weakens us because of that. Not anymore," I yelled at him. I turned and saw Rose behind me. I grabbed her hand and kissed her. This was the second time since we met that I did this. The first time I kissed her was from instinct. We stopped there because I was with Carlisle.

I ran all the way to Seattle to start my life as a real vampire. I tracked down a girl about the age of seventeen. She was walking through the ally when I walked up behind her and pinned her to the side of the building. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk alone at night?" I ask my knee pushing into her center. I hear here release a slow moan and hear her heartbeat quicken. I lick up her neck and she unwillingly moves her head to the side. I bit into the side of her neck and she lets out a silent scream.

When I'm finish, I smell Rosalie come behind and wrap her arms around my waist. Turning around I plant a kiss at her mouth. Another at her neck. She moaned and leaned her head to the side. My hand found its way to cupping her mound. I lightly pushed against it and she bucked her hips hoping for me to continue. I smirk and once again my hand moved, this time landing itself in her pants. My fingers slide their way up and down her slit, electing more moans from her. Finally, I push two fingers inside her. She gasped and started to rock on my fingers whimpering. I moved my fingers slowly teasing her walls.

"Esme, please," she gasped out. I nipped at her neck and asked, "Please what?" She growled and once again her bucked forward. I knew she was getting close. Suddenly I quickly pumped my fingers inside of her. Not long after she came and we both bit each other's neck bonding us. There was only one person other than me that would be able to touch Rosalie other than me now. But until then, no one else was.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Guys, chill I'm not dead… lol. Anyway thanks for the follows guys. I had a lot to do, but now that things are settling down, I wrote another chapter. I was thinking of doing the story on Esme POV mostly but idk… I'll but up a poll and let you guy decide. And lastly, Esme was NOT changed by Carlisle in this story. And without further ado, I do not own twilight, so please enjoy what I wish went on.

 **Esme POV**

We didn't return back until sunrise. When we walked into the house, all activities came to a stop. I looked around and didn't find neither Edward nor Carlisle. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"Well, after you put that big ass-"

"Language Emmet," I cut him off. He gave me sheepish look that said sorry. "After you knocked Carlisle's head in, they said they were going hunting." I gave a quick thought when I noticed both Emmet's and Jasper's eyes were purple.

"I think an explanation is in order," I say in my usual motherly tone that left no room for argument. Getting the hint, the hybrids turned their attention to the present family members. After a few minutes of silence, Jasper started the story.

"Before we were vampires, we were with Lucifer 'Bella' Swan, the leader of the dark angels or the Fallen. Both Emmet and I were second strongest of the race. When war was raged were the Generals, and much like the Volturi's witch twins, we were feared. Then one day, the demons attacked. This was during the Black Plague. In fact, they were the reason for the disease. We raged war against them and almost won," Jasper had a light smile.

"But God's "Angels" had stepped in. They made us form a pact, making us revoke our titles, and our wings. The demons were sent back. The only reason we have them now must be because the contract probably is now void," Emmet further explained. Once again, a brief silence took over the room.

"Esme, Rose?" Alice started. "Did you guys hunt humans while you were out?" I gave a look to Rosalie and she just gave me a shrug. "Yes, but it isn't my first time. Before I met Carlisle, I was a human drinker." Everyone looked at me at awe. I don't think they would think I would have hunted humans once upon a time. Suddenly, I remember the pact we made with the pack leader in La Push, Samuel 'Bear' Black. Sometimes I hear the pack members call him the Black Bear when there in human form.

"Oh my holy fuck," I mumble. "I forgot the treaty between the La Push shifters," I mumble. Everyone was gaping at my sudden outburst and the fact I had sworn. Emmet roared with laughter and Jasper stuck with a light chuckle. Alice was still in shock and I could smell Rose's arousal skyrocket. I could tell that the house was going to change.

 **Bella POV**

"So Bella, what brings you to our small little town," the pack leader asked, his tone serious. "I need help. We need help. He's rising up again. I have word he already took more than half of Mr. Goody-Two's territory and I know he's not going to stop there."

"Very well," Sam said without a moment's hesitation. "We'll teach him not to mess with family." A smile broke out on his face. Looking to Brian, he gave a nod. "Now I know your pack isn't going to like this, but I'm going to need your pack to momentarily void the treaty you have with the Cullens." He gave in a look of thought and slowly nodded.

After all business was taken care of, Sam informed me off the cookout that the pack was going to throw tonight. I left with the promise to return in time for the food. Returning to the house, I was the twins still playing Advanced Warfare. Shaking my head, I went upstairs to return back to sleep. After around eight more hours of useless sleep, I shower and got dressed. I wore a black tang-top under a dark purple plaid button up, sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Black fitted jeans and black timberlands donned my lower half. My necklace, which showed my high power was around my neck, and my Fallen ring was on my left ring finger.

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I made my way downstairs to see Razier dressed to leave with me. "Tari," I called to see her walk into the room. I turn to her to ask, "You're not coming?" She shook her head no. I gave her suspicious look and turn to leave. After making way back to the reserve, I met up with Sammy. He led us to the first beach where everyone else was having fun. Some of the pack was playing football and their families watching or playing a different sport.

A couple of hours passed until all the shifters except Sam shifted unexpectedly. Their reason soon came when a girl whom seemed the age of sixteen walked out the tree line. She bowed, not meeting my eyes directly and conveyed her message. "Excuse me for my interruption, Lucifer, but my masters request your presence." Bear ordered the shifters to change back, seeing that newly arrived vampire was of no harm. I walked over to the blonde till I was at least a foot away.

"Rise," I said with a tone of authority that wasn't met with any resistance. She still kept her eyes down and it bothered me I wasn't able to see her face. More importantly her eyes. I had this big thing about eye contact when being spoken to. "Why do you not meet my gaze?" I asked. When she doesn't answer, I tell her to look me in the eye. Once again time stops as I find another that I am to claim as mine. A smirk crosses my features on how the numbers are adding up.

"Very well," I start. "Where is Aro, Marcus, and Caius?" She seems to not notice my question till I raised my eyebrows. "In Volterra, Italy," she finally responds. I hear one of the wolves snickering and the background. As the vampire looked at the offending person, they start to scream in pain. Before anybody can get close, I signal for them to stop. I turn her gaze to me and bent down.

"Behave yourself, and you may find a favorable… outcome from me," I whisper. I was pleased when my words caused her to shudder. Leaving a kiss on the corner of her mouth, I stand to my full height.

"Razier, please go get your sister and find your way back to me," I commanded of her. She responded with a 'My queen' and left on my bike. Letting a pair of my wings release, I hold out my hand. The vampire seemed hesitant to take it, but did otherwise. "I never got your name, darling." She briefly looked at me then quickly turned her head. "My name is Jane."

Jane, I thought in my head. Jane will be mine also. Without any other delay, I took off on the way to Italy. It was several hours, but we made it just as dawn was breaking. Walking into the castle with full authority, I made my way to the throne room with Jane still in my arm. As I open the door, the three kings stood and bowed. The rest of the vampire populous was confused but followed their leader's action. Jane moved to get down to do the same, but I held on tighter. "You are exempt from this form of respect," I whispered in her ear.

"Mother, it is nice to see you!" Aro exclaimed in a giddy voice, rising from the floor.

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well, my sons. So please tell me, why did you summon me?"

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late update guys. I had a writer's block. Anyway almost 4k views and over 100 follows, you guys make me happy! Uh, thanks for the people that reviewed, you guys are awesome. Bella is probably gonna have a harem, so be prepared. And all mistakes I made in the past and future are my own. I don't have a beta (though I would like one, two is better than one) and word only checks so much. Until next time, shadow,wayah (a name change is in the future)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jane POV**

"The kings have a new mission for us," my brother Alec says to me stepping into my room. If it was anybody else, they would have been either dead or on the floor screaming from pain. I jump up off the bed and made my way to the throne room. When I opened the large doors, I was pleased to see all the vampires and King Caius advert their eyes from mine. Once I reached the tree leaders, I respectfully bow.

"My kings," my brother and I say softly and rise. "I heard you have a mission for us?" I ask. Aro laughs giddily, but this was one of those laughs when he knows someone is going to be seriously hurt, or something is going to be in his favor for a long time.

"Yes! See our dear friend Carlisle and his mate has visited us. He complained about a stranger dropping by and bothering his 'family'. I want you, Jane, to bring her to me. Alec, I want you to bring the rest of the Olympic coven," he ordered. "Oh and Jane, I don't know what she goes by now and days, but until she tells you, you are to address her as Lucifer," the raven-headed king continued. I nod, bowed once more and left the castle.

"I wonder who this 'Lucifer' person. Why is she a big deal," her brother rambled on during the whole plane ride. I was finally happy when we landed. I love my bother, but he can get to chatty for my liking. Making my way to the woods, by her home, I waited for her to leave a followed her to a beach where I could smell a whole bunch of wet dogs hanging around. I waited a couple of hours to make myself known.

Most of the pack except for the alpha, who I realized was the Black Bear and his cousin, the Black Wolf, shifted immediately. Stepping out the clearing, I bow when I feel a strong presence in front of me. It reminded me of a very old vampire, but not. "Excuse me for my interruption, Lucifer, but my masters request your presence." I hear Black Bear command his pack to shift back. I am still kneeling when I feel who I'm guessing Lucifer walk up to me and stop about a foot away. She smells amazing; Lavender and spring apricot.

"Rise," she said. There was a hint of authority and I really don't think it would be a good idea to piss her off. I stand up, but keep my eyes down. "Why do you not meet my gaze?" she asked. I was shocked from the music that spilled from her mouth I forgot to answer when she asked again.

Apparently she didn't like not being answered because she forced my head up to make my eyes meet hers. I felt my breath leave my lungs and my knees buckle. I'm sure if Lucifer wasn't holding me, I would've fell over. It seems like forever until I hear her voice again. I realized she was asking me a question when she raised an eyebrow. "In Volterra, Italy," I respond. Then I hear one of the shifters snicker. Out of habit, I look towards them, releasing my gift. I smile at the shifter's pain.

She must have known some of the pack members were moving towards us and signaled them to halt their advances. Once again my attention was turn towards her as she bent down to whisper into my ear. "Behave yourself, and you may find a favorable… outcome from me." I couldn't help but shudder at her words. And it took me every fiber of my being not to whimper when she placed a light kiss on the corner of my mouth.

She turned away to look at another woman, and my jealousy slightly flared. _What is happening to me? I'm acting like a newborn all over again?_ When I finally snap out of my internal conflict, I was surprised to see Lucifer with black wings with her hand out. When Aro said just to call her 'Lucifer' I thought it was a nickname. Now I see that this may be **THE** Lucifer. I was a little hesitant to take her hand but did so. I don't think it would be a good idea to anger her. "I never got your name, darling," she said. Quickly stealing a glance of her face. "My name is Jane," I hastily responded.

The winged woman seemed to be in thought for a moment before we took off. After a while I noticed myself purring, but couldn't bring myself to stop. I don't know if she knew if I was or not, but I couldn't really care less.

Finally, we made our way to the castle as dawn was breaking. She walked into the castle as if she owned it. Apparently she has already been in the castle before because before long, we were walking though the throne room doors. The three kings stood as soon as they saw Lucifer and bowed, as did the rest of the vampires in the room. Remembering I was still in the woman's arms, I moved to get down, but she held on tighter, restricting my movements.

"You are exempt from this form of respect," she lightly said in my ear.

Aro swiftly stood up and smiled. "Mother, it is nice to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it is nice to see you as well, my sons. So please tell me, why did you summon me?"

I was completely shocked see Aro bow down to someone else, but to call that person mother. I'm pretty sure I've stopped moving in general. Lucifer seemed to have become aware of my motionless state and at last let me stand on my own feet.

Before Aro could go on with is exclamation, Marcus speaks up. "Mother, do you see the bonds?" She only faces him a flashes a toothy grin, then turn her attention back to Aro. "So why am I here?"

"Ah, yes! A couple of the coven members that came from where you were recently visiting has complained about you harassing their 'family'. Of course I know that they were lying due to Marcus' gift, but I would like to have a reason to get rid of the two. They have been causing problems for the past 50 years," he expounded in a serious tone. "Since Jane has brought you, more like you have brought her, all we need to do is wait for her brother to return with the rest of the Olympic coven."

Lucifer nodded as she took place in the empty throne that sat in front of the kings' but have always been empty.

 **BELLA POV**

After what my decedents have explained to me, my hate for Carlisfuck and Dickward has flared tenfold. I sat in my throne for a few hours until I became a little bored. "You, guard," I call to the male by the door. "Bring me five humans," I commanded him. He hastily left the room and came back a few minutes later with the humans. They were all female. The sight brought and invisible smirk in my eyes.

"Jane." She looked up from my lap where she was residing. "Pick one." She looked carefully over the women and picked one that looked like she was from a tropical place. She had tan skin, long wavy dark brown-red hair, and hazel eyes. Her breasts probably a mid-D size and she had almost an hourglass figure and was about 5'7 in height. I walk up to the woman and walk around her inspecting her furthermore.

"If you are not one of the kings or Jane, leave." The guard hesitated slightly, but decided not to move. A growl left my mouth. "Now," I barked out and everyone left from a newfound fear of ticking me off. I stopped behind the human and sniffed at her neck. "Pure much? I rather have my food dirty." I sniffed the air and realized the scent effecting me was my newest mate's arousal.

Remembering that I have a room in the castle that was vampire sound proof, I pick up Jane, the human she chose and another human and sped to my room. After setting them down I went to lock my door. "Jane, I want you sit in that chair and do not move. Don't even touch yourself." I smirked when her arousal spiked but she nodded none the less. The second human was either to scared or to curious to move as she watched what was unfolding in the room.

I moved in the first woman's personal space once again from behind. Licking her neck, I smelled different scents of arousal join the mix. I was pretty sure my eyes were glowing purple orbs. My hands made their way into my victim's shirt and up to cup her breast. A light moan passed through the woman's lips as I pinched her hardening nipples through her bra. I retracted my hands, tracing patterns along her skin before completely removing them. I turned her around to look into my eyes.

After her eyes dulled, I started to peel away her clothes while brushing my hands around her body. I groped her ass as I turned to eye Jane. In her eyes, I saw jealousy, but smelled that she was extremely turned on. As my hand made my way down to the human's dripping heat, Jade let out what sounded like a moan mixed with a whimper. Before I had a chance to actually do any damage, a knock came to my door. I snarled at the interruption and went to open the door. The person at the door smelled a little like Jane, so I assumed that the rest of the coven was here.

"We will be out shortly," I state, closing the door and sighing. As I stare over at the blonde, her eyes still haven't returned back to their original red state. "I didn't think you would actually do as I said. I guess I should award you." If it was possible her eyes darkened. I picked her up and set her on my lap. She wasn't wearing her guards' robe so I had easy access to her. Seeing how we didn't have time to do things as I like, I went straight for her pants.

I lightly trace her slick fold and flick the buddle of nerves. The sharp intake of breath makes me move forward. Slowly I pump one finger inside, hearing louder moans from Jane. "More," she gasped out, still slightly squirming. Putting two fingers inside I move faster. Feeling her tightening around my fingers, I move my thumb to flick her button again. She let out a silent scream as she came undone. I lick my fingers clean while moving Jane from my lap.

"Go clean up, I'm pretty sure everyone else have arrived," I say to her. She silently went into the bathroom and took about five minutes to shower and another to redress in clean clothes. When she picked her guard robe I stopped her. "I don't think you'll need that." Once again, I collect her in my arms and fly my way back to my own throne room. There was Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper sitting in three of the couches. I walk to my throne and placed my favorite mask (the Devil Ape mask from Tokyo Ghoul, but black) to keep them from completely recognizing me.

"Come forward," I command, my voice deeper from the voice changing device imbedded in the mask. "So, who is the leader in your coven?" Esme steps forward. "I am." I stand up walk to her.

"I have been told of a stranger terrorizing your family. Do you wish to explain?" She appears confused for a moment before realization hits her. "No…"

"Lucifer."

Before anyone could say anything else, especially Emmett, I call for one of the guards to bring in Carlisle and Edward. Once they stepped into the room, the air seemed to get darker, colder.

 **AN- Finally. I don't know how to continue this story yet. I write off the top of my head. I will be working on chapters for my other two stories, hopefully. As for this chapter, comment or PM me what you want to happen next. I don't know what else to really say…**

 _Live in the dark, but not the shadows_

 _-VinIzio Vimum_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so I've been lazy, I'm sorry, please don't kill me… This chapter is a peace offering! (Hides behind a brick wall…) R &R**

 **BELLA POV**

The couple are pushed into the room by two of my own guards in white versions of my mask, lined with different patterns of gold. Instead of the red and black of the traditional Volturi guard, my guard are donned with white and a secondary color of ranking: red, black and gold, in that order. The only way to be achieve the rank of gold is to be part of my elite squad. Not a lot of vampires are able to survive the last testing. Nor humans. And on top of that you'd have to be female. Or Jasper and Emmett.

The pair were placed in front of me, kneeling and still struggling. Already their presence was bothering me. I was internally debating about executing them on the spot, but I decided to me nice. There was a silence as I gather my thoughts on the matter. "You have three choices," I begin. "One; you can die. Two; you join the Volturi. Or three; If your coven wants, you may return to them. But you will not be coven leader, Carlisle. Esme will take your place."

"I will not give my coven to a fucking woman. Are you out of your mind?" the doctor hissed at me. I deeply sigh wanting to take off my mask to rub away the headache that will never form.

"Women don't lead. They are meant to be obedient little bitches," Edward adds. Rose flinched at the comment. I must admit though; it was a bit harsh.

"Who leads the Volturi?" I ask the pair.

"The kings," was the response from the blonde vampire.

"Incorrect. I lead the Volturi. I own it, no one else. My sons are temporary for when I'm not here to do the job."

"Bullshit. They mentioned someone higher than them, but they didn't say they were female," Carlisle continued to debate. My patience began to wear more thin with each word spilling from their mouths.

"Enough!" Suddenly the pair were writhing on the floor. Everyone's attention but the guards turned to Jane. A couple seconds past and she stops her torture. They were still panting on the floor, but I still continued forward.

"So one, two, three?" I asked. My voiced was laced with annoyance at this point and I was close to just removing their heads. I motioned for the white clad half breeds to get ready for execution. Their answer spilled from Carlisle before they started turning.

"Two! We'll join the Volturi." I smiled behind my mask and stood from my throne. "Come let's take a walk. Oh, and before I forget…" I toss the boys their Fallen rings. Emmett slipped it on quickly, a sigh of relief the he finally had a part of himself back. Jasper was hesitant and stared at the ring. "The contract is void, Jasper. He can't say anything about it." A small smile formed upon his lips when he put the small band on.

I continued to lead the way to the King's throne room where I know they're holed up in. I marched through the to the door, my back and shoulders straight and head held high. I still had my mask on, so the aura of power and danger was intensified. This time around, the lower vampires didn't hesitate to kneel to me. The brothers settled with a nod. My guards pushed the duo to the feet of the kings and kept them there.

"A present," I say. Aro motions to one of his own guard members to take them out the room. The doors open once again as Razier and Tari walk in with red versions of my mask in their hands. Each was given to Emmett and Jasper as they kneel. I light smile grace my lips. My phone broke the silence that was formed in the circular room. Taking it from my pocket, I glanced at the caller ID.

"What's up, Bear?"

"There's demons here. I don't know where they are, but the boys on patrol caught a scent."

"I don't want to ask you to leave, but we need to meet up. We need more numbers. They vastly outnumbered."

"Don't worry about it. We have some backup here. I'll see you in a bit," he says before hanging up. I stare at my phone, then put it back in my pocket.

 **SAM POV**

"Brian, I need you to get the pack ready. Meet me have them in formation in ten minutes." My command was met with a nod. I sigh and lightly jog to my house to meet everyone there. I was glad to see all pack 40 members there by the time I arrived. They were standing attention towards the forest which I emerged myself from.

"Another war is on our way. This time we aren't dealing with rebellions with shifters, or taking down other supernatural a notch. We're in my liege now. Lucifer is wait for us in Italy where we will train against the demons on our doorsteps." I pause to look at the members I've gathered across time. Each were trained by my cousin and I, the two most powerful animal supernatural there is.

"Who are we?" I start again, walking along the group.

"The Black Mist Clan, Black Bear!"

"What are we?"

"We are a pack, Black Bear!"

"And we work as what?"

"One, Black Bear!"

"We all may or may not survive this fight. We leave tomorrow morning. Spend time with your family." I finish off. Everyone disbands and walk off in their own direction. I look towards my forest one last time. As soon as I lay in my bed, I fall asleep. Next morning, I see my pack outside waiting to move out.

"So what are we going against?" Leah, another one of my cousins, asks. She takes up the third rank, and also my second beta.

"Demons, but I think it's a little more than that. I didn't tell Bella, but the boys picked up on the Angels too." She shakes her head in response. I can see the cogs turning in her head as she rounds up the pack. I have a feeling things aren't gonna stay as simple.

 **AN: I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging. I got lazy, and shit… But ever since school started, I started to work on chapters, which I'll be able to do more often. School work shouldn't be a problem because I don't really have core classes this semester. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. PM me if you have any ideas on what I should write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

After delivering the brats to my sons, I brought the rest of the group back to my throne room. Jasper and Emmett took their places on their respective thrones besides mine much like the brothers. Alice sat herself on Jasper's lap and my mates sat on a couch in front of me. There was a comfortable silence in the room for a while. The silence was disturbed by questions I was hoping I didn't have to answer this early.

"So, why are demons causing problems?" Rose asked. The rest of the females in the room perked upon the question, and they actually seem curious. I gave a questioning look to the boys and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I would only guess is something is provoking them, or they were bribed with something I can't or won't give." My ideas were met with thoughtful faces, and nods of agreements along with some mumbling. Esme's question caused the room to quiet again.

"Your name is 'Lucifer', but from what I can piece together, Lucifer was the name of the Devil. How did you end up the name?" This woman catches everything, doesn't she?

"Well, I guess it's story time then!" Emmett yells in a childish voice. I only shake my head, take a deep breath, and begin my story.

 **Flashback**

" _Azazel, He would like to see you," Gabriel informed me, waiting for me to follow to go see the man in charge. I know I'm in trouble. I just can't bring myself not to care. After a short flight, we reached the office where He works His "graces" in. Don't get me wrong, He is the hope of the people who we're supposed to be protected, but sometimes I don't understand why He would let things that happens, happen._

 _I walked through the door without knocking, and closed the door behind me. I stood in front of his desk, arms across my chest with a blank face. I don't even have to take a glance at Him to know He has that disappointed look on His face. He sighs, and I know that sigh. I'm slightly concerned what His punishment for me will be now._

" _Azazel, in my name, I hereby exile you from Heaven. Your signs of purity will be shaded black, taking the wings of the Crow. You are the first to fall." The changes were instant, my wings slowly dirtying till they were shadows. Gabriel came in to escort me to the Gates of Heaven. Once the gates to my old home closed, they disappeared. I was in shock. Not even Satan Lucifer would deserve such a punishment._

 _I aimlessly walked down a busy street in a popular mortal city, New York. There was a lot of buildings and people. The men had the basic sexist attitude, which I'm already dreading. I walked around a little more till I found some fancy apartments. I bought one out and spent the night there. The next night, I felt a hunger. It was the same as when I was an Angel, but it was somehow different. To clear my head, I walked into the dark part of the city._

 _Not too long ago, I would eat the soul of sinners. Well, at least the ones whom weren't in the protection of the Church. I don't know if that logic would still work. My mind wondered till I heard a dark laughing and crying. I moved closer to the sounds and saw the back of an Exorcist and a devil. The devil was a child whom looked to be only ten. I can imagine that she was chased to this part of town._

 _One of her wings was broken, and her small body was littered with deep cuts and dark bruises. The exorcist had a sword laced with light. "It was fun playing with you, but now it's time for you to go night-night," he cackled. The little girl pushed herself further into the corner. He raised his sword, ready to strike the girl, but my body made a decision that I wasn't aware of._

 _One second I was on the end of the alley, the next I was between the girl and the exorcist, wings flared and a new weapon on hand. A black double-bladed scythe was in hand. It looked demonic, except for the white light that would show it's a holy weapon. I'm brought out of my examination by a raging Exorcist wildly swinging his weapon at me. I was quick enough to dodge every hit but one._

 _He was able to put a deep cut across my torso. I stifled a pained groan and the need to drop my weapon. There was no extra pain, just the feeling of the wound. I would think of me falling from Heaven would cause me to lose immunity of the light. Before I could snap out of my thinking, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and this time, a high-pitched yelp exits my throat._

 _I look down to see his weapon lodged into my stomach. His victorious smirk was enough to allow me to access the strength of removing his head. My weapon dropped and I immediately moved to pull the foreign object out of me. Blood flowed from the wound faster, and my healing did little to help. My vision started to fade and then finally I fell to the world of unconsciousness._

 _When I wake back up, I don't open my eyes. I feared the impossible happened; I died. I really hope it's not the case. My fear disappeared when I heard two people whispering in the corner._

" _Lucifer, you will not kill her. She saved your – our daughter."_

" _Lilith, this is_ _ **Azazel**_ _we're talking about. Not even Gabriel's self-righteousness act is on her level," the second person argues back. I turn my head towards the conversation, and finally open my eyes. Glowing blue eyes meet my dull purple. We stare at each other for a while till who I'm guessing is the girl's mother come up behind her._

 _I sit up to address her. I take the time to study the pair. The little girl is bandaged up, but she looks fine none of the less. I flash a smile her way. "Quam tibi cornu parvulo?" I ask. A brief look of surprise crossed the child's face, but she smiles and responds when she sees I'm not going to do any harm._

" _Melius gratias." She proves her point by showing her silky wings. I was truly happy to see that she was able to save her wing._

" _Bonus est! Forsitan parentibus vestris, si fas est, nos ludere postea," I finish. The child laughs and runs to the man who I realize is her father, and who happens to be Satan himself. His attention is turned from me to his daughter as he takes her from the room._

 _I follow his lead and confront the woman in the room._

" _I guess I have you to thanks for taking care of me?" I ask. I was going to continue until I saw that she was going to cry. I quickly tried to find out what was wrong. She wrapped me in a hug. I was briefly confused, but still returned the hug._

" _We couldn't find her. He sent an exorcist after Razier, and they were able to steal her away from home. I was so afraid. Thank you for bringing her home," Lilith cries out. I let her continue to weep into my shoulder until she fell asleep. Not long after, Lucifer came back into the room and motioned for me to come with him. I laid the woman on the bed and followed him through the castle. We soon arrived in a drawing room._

 _We took a seat across from each other in front of a fire. There was a moment of comfortable silence between us. The man sitting beside me was no longer an enemy, but he wasn't a friend. Yet._

 _Lucifer got up and went to get a bottle of Diablo's Whiskey and two glasses filled with ice. We continued to bask in the warmth created by the fire and silence. "Thank you," he whispers. I don't spare a glance when I answer back._

" _I'm not even sure I deserve a simple 'thank you'," I spit out. I take a deep breath to calm down. Before I continue, he asks me a question that was bound to be asked._

" _So did he really make you fall from the Heavens?"_

" _Yep, and it seems I've landed in Hell," I joke. "It happened so fast. Once he said the words, it was all over. All because of one action."_

" _And that action was?"_

" _I killed an Exorcist that was raping a woman. His buddies too. I think it's the fact of the one I killed. His name was Royce King. I've hated him since he was born, and mind you it was only two decades. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing."_

My story was interrupted my Rose taking a sharp breath, as if she just solved a puzzle. I look up to see her staring at me with wide eyes filled with tears that will never fall. "That was you?" she asked. I just simply nod with a sad smile. I knew that Carlisle was nearby with Eddy-boy. There wasn't much I could back then in that moment. Even as an Angel. After a brief silence, I continued the story.

 _A dark chuckle passed the man's lips. "Too bad he wasn't sent down here."_

 _We continued to talk for a while until a devil messenger came in. He makes his way over to his lord and whispered something into his ear, then hastily makes an exit. Lucifer stand and glanced my way before starting to walk away. When he leaves the room, I follow him out and see him turn to see if I was coming. 'Well at least he waited for me.' Once again we walk through the large home till we arrived at a portal._

 _When we stepped through, it took us to the alley I found his daughter in. We took a short flight until we landed where I was dropped off when I was kicked out of Heaven. At least fifteen new Fallens are standing around, and two Angels were with them._

" _Gabriel, what in the hell happened?" I ask in slight panic. I mean, who wouldn't panic at least a little if you see more Angels that fallen? I just hope it's not going to be an often occurrence._

" _Well," he starts off, "these are - excuse me - were the Angels that sided with you and caused problems after they heard of your punishment. They're now your responsibility since you were the first to fall. Kokabiel is here because-," he stops. He looks at the angel in question in confusion. "Actually, I don't know why he's here," Gabriel finishes staring at the Angel of the Stars._

 _A threating smile is plastered on the said man's lips, causing God's right hand to shudder from slight fear. He faces me and his expression turns more serious._

" _Like these new Fallens, I tire of not having choices. Each side has a role, but you don't. You're the shaded area that I want to be placed in, but not by God's hand," he explains. He kneels before me, and the other Fallens line behind him doing the same. Taken aback from the confession, I was going to ask Gabriel what he means, but he was focusing on glaring at Kokabiel and the new Fallens. He finally stares at me and sneers, his eyes showing betrayal and hatred. If he could banish with looks, we would all be in the hottest fires of Hell._

 _Casting another, but less dramatic negative glare at the kneeling group, he summons the Golden Gates. He doesn't spare another glance to us and walks in. Once again, I watch the gates diminish into thin air. Taking one more deep breath, I smile. If we fall, we'll fall with friends. Even though I've been betrayed, I have a new family…_

 _ **Translations:**_

Quam tibi cornu parvulo: How are your wings, little one?

Melius gratias: Better now, thank you.

Bonus est! Forsitan parentibus vestris, si fas est, nos ludere postea: That's good! Perhaps if you ask your parents, we can play later.

 **AN: Ello mates! I am sorry that I have not updated, I was being lazy (it's an awesome excuse guys…). Anywho… Thank you to all the new (and old) followers, people who favorited the story and you people who reviewed. You each get cake! I will be out of the U.S. for about a week on Saturday, so I had to post a new chapter. Also I am working on another chapter for Rising in Power, and have a beta for that story. Anyone who is willing to beta for this story (Plz someone, I'm suffering!), just PM me.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Chao…**


	8. AN

**AN:** Hey guys, please don't kill me. My computer is being an ass. I tried to update but... yeah. Anyway Black Feather, Universe, and DxD chapters are in the making. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the others. Instead, I'll just replace them with a new story.

If you guys have any ideas, comments or concerns, PM me or drop them in the reviews. Believe it or not, I do read them and I will work on responding to them. Cheers to Femcoffee and bye


End file.
